


This is no time for standin' around!

by dodger_chan



Series: personal overwatch canon [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodger_chan/pseuds/dodger_chan
Summary: Tracer waits for her first mission to begin.





	This is no time for standin' around!

**Author's Note:**

> Today's personal Overwatch canon:  
> 1) Tracer is a test pilot before she is an agent, so she has her chronal accelerator for her first mission.  
> 2) At Overwatch's highest levels Ana runs a pool, betting on which team member will quote musical theatre next. Spending too much time around Theatregeek76 will do that.

     Lena was nervous. Her first mission for Overwatch was on hold. Had been on hold for hours while they waited for approval from Parliament. Approval that hopefully would come before London was destroyed. Lena really didn't want London destroyed. Her apartment was in London. The cute girl she kept seeing at the library lived in London. Well, she probably lived in London; Lena hadn't gotten around to asking her out yet, so she couldn't be positive. The point is, she has a lot invested in London, and Null Sector couldn't have it. Lena was all set to stop them.  
     At least if the order would ever come in.  
     “Any word, Winston?” The gorilla-scientist had quickly become her closest non-pilot friend at Overwatch. And not just because he'd basically saved her life.  
     “Captain Amari is currently discussing the situation with the Strike Commander in Switzerland.” Winston replied. “I was just about to check in with her. You could come along.”  
     “Love to.” She probably shouldn't; she had no business being in on a meeting of the higher-ups. But if she had to just wait for much longer, she might be tempted to try something stupid. Like using her Chronal Accelerator to skip the waiting.  
     “-heard anything from the UN?” Lena just caught the end of Captain Amari's question. The older woman nodded a brief acknowledgement of her and Winston as they entered. Lena stood against the wall next to a tall man and tried to be unobtrusive as she watched the com screen. On it Strike Commander Morrison was pacing behind a desk. “If we're going to take down Null Sector and not just provide humanitarian aid, we'll need to go soon.”   
     “They won't authorize action without a request from the Prime Minister. And _he_ won't act without full approval of his coalition government. You know how politicians are, Amari.” The Commander stopped pacing and waved his hand dismissively. “Piddle, twiddle and resolve.”  
     “Sit down, John.” The cold, dry voice over the com line startled Lena. The speaker was off screen. There was a brief moment when everyone in the room froze.  
     Then Captain Amari laughed.   
     “I don't think anyone had Reyes in the pool.” Lena had only heard rumors of the Blackwatch commander. Captain Amari picked up a tablet and started reading through something on it.“Yeah, no bets on Reyes. What was that from, anyway?”  
     “1776. And if you let me bet, I'd have had money on Reyes.” The Strike Commander looked pointedly at his second. She didn't flinch.  
     “You'd just bait him constantly.” The twitch at the edge of Captain Amari's mouth could have been a smile.  
     “Fuck you both.” The Blackwatch head stepped into the picture. He was not smiling. “We aren't getting authorization and you know it, Morrison.”  
     “Yeah, yeah.” The Strike Commander frowned and turned away from the camera. Lena drew a deep breath. They had to go in. Null Sector was killing people.   
     “Commander...” Captain Amari began. He cut her off with a raised hand.  
     “I'm authorizing it. As far as you know, I got this from the UN.” Commander Morrison turned back to face the camera. “Understood?”   
     “Yes, Sir.” Captain Amari turned off the com screen.   
     “Shoot, I've been itching to invade England since I learned the anthem.” The man next to her drawled in a heavy American accent.   
     “Invade?” Lena couldn't contain her surprise. Overwatch was the good guys, and good guys don't invade countries. Well, not countries that were also good guys, at least.  
     “We are goin' into London without invitation and with guns a blazin'. You got something else to call it, Little Lady?” He cocked his head to one side and raised his eyebrows. He wasn't quite mocking her, but it wasn't a serious question, either.   
     “Don't mock the idealist, Jesse.” Captain Amari stood and faced them.  
     “Sorry, Ma'am.”   
     “We are not invading another country. We are saving the lives of everyone Null Sector would otherwise kill. And we do have an invitation, remember?” Captain Amari looked each of them in the eye. First Jesse, then Winston, and finally Lena. “The Strike Commander wouldn't have given us the go-ahead without it. Am I clear?”  
     “Yes'm.”  
     “As crystal, Ma'am.”  
     “Yes, Ma'am.” They all nodded.   
     “Good. Then let's move. Enough time's been lost already.”

**Author's Note:**

> The cute girl at the library is Emily.
> 
> The U.S. national anthem is about a battle in the War of 1812, which is the war where Britain burned Washington D.C. I have actually met one person who thought the U.S. needed to get revenge on the U.K. for that, but he was twelve at the time, and I'm sure he grew out of it.


End file.
